Tale of a Trapped Lyokian
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Crystal's view of the events before, during, and a bit after Times to Remember and Things to Change told in a school paper type format. Also hints at plot to Disappearance if anyone is interested. JxA UxY OxOC


_**Tale of a Trapped Lyokian**_

_** A/N: Okay, so this is going to be either a one-shot or a two-shot (not sure yet) about my OC Crystal. I know you guys are wondering about her, huh? Is she really Aelita's twin sister? How did she get mixed up with Xane (from Times to Remember and Things to Change)? What's more of her personality? All these and more are answered! X3**_

_** Onto the story!**_

My name is Crystal Schaeffer. My sister is Aelita Schaeffer… My entire world was turned upside down when she met her new friends. It wasn't fair… How did she know they could be trusted? How did she know that everything would be alright when she hung out with them? She didn't. I eventually warmed up to them after I met Odd through Xane. It wasn't the best way to make your mark, but it had to happen somehow.

It had all begun after Aelita's materialization. She told me that everything had gone fine, but she was still connected to the supercomputer and wanted me to come clean about my existence. I'd told her no and that I didn't trust the voice from the sky, which I'd found out he was a boy of thirteen called Jeremie, or his strange friends. I followed them in the background. I would silently watch them fight Xana. That was the monster that had stolen our farther away…

Aelita visited me less and less frequently as she adjusted to human life. She told me everything that I was missing out on and then one day she just forgot about me. She'd come by herself to Lyoko and didn't stop to say hello or ask how I was. She'd forgotten about my very existence…

After that I still continued to follow them. The one called Odd was my favorite of the group. He had blonde hair that was spiked up and had a purple diamond shape in it. I thought it was neat. He was dressed up like a big, purple cat. It made me giggle.

I guess it was months later when I first had an encounter with Xane. I was wondering around Lyoko and there he was. I'd bumped into him when I'd been lost in my thoughts.

"You know, you could watch where you're going," he'd said rudely as he'd glared at me.

"I'm sorry…" I'd apologized. "I was just thinking about different things…"

"It's fine," he'd replied harshly.

"Are you here with the others? Do you know if my sister is here?" I had asked him excitedly. I knew that fraternizing with your enemy wasn't a smart move, but hey, if I found my sister I didn't care.

"No. If you see others on Lyoko tell me about it next time we meet, 'kay?"

I'd nodded and walked off. I hadn't known the partnership I was getting myself into.

I assume it was months later when I'd first spoken to my sister again. She'd come to Lyoko alone again and she finally spoke to me. She begged me to come back with her, but I was afraid… I'd seen the others that she hung out with, but I didn't know what would happen… I was afraid of the unknown…

"They're very friendly, Crystal… You'll love them," she'd told me one day as we walked through the Forest Sector.

"I've seen how happy you are with them…" I'd replied with a sigh.

"Then come back with me… Stop hiding from them… I want my sister there with me…" she'd whispered. She'd looked really upset…

"I'm sorry, 'lita… I just can't…" I'd told her giving her a hug. "I'll always be here for you…"

Things had begun to get repetitive on Lyoko so, I had no idea how much time had passed since my encounter with my sister or the last time I'd seen Xane up till now.

"So, any news for me?" he'd asked me as he walked over.

"My sister's friends come a lot…" I had whispered. He was really frightening to me.

"I need your help…" he had whispered after a few moments of silence. "You see, the people that your sister hangs around with are bad news… They want to take over Lyoko and trap you and your father in here… They want to use your sister to do so…"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"My name is Xane. I'll show you what I mean…"

At the time it hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. I would finally get my sister back and things could get back a sense of normality for us… Or so I'd thought.

When Xane met Ulrich I was thrilled because his plan was being pushed into action. I'd waited so long and now I could finally work on getting my father and sister back. Things worked out great until Xane told me the truth about his lie. He told me he, his father, and Xana were going to take over the world and I couldn't stop him.

After awhile of being held prisoner, he brought me and Ulrich to the Ice Sector. I was the one fueling the entire attack and Aelita hadn't even looked at me once… I hated myself.

During the year where Lyoko changed I traversed its depth to find my father. I did everything I could to make things easy for my sister and her friends, should they ever come back. I'd felt so alone…

My memories all melt together here… I'd walked around Lyoko so long that I'm not sure what ensued after they visited the first time… I decided to come to Earth after they'd defeated Xana. I didn't know how they did it, but they did.

I have a nagging suspicion that this isn't the end, though… All I know is that Xane may still be alive somewhere… Watching and waiting for his chance to strike again…

By: Crystal Schaeffer

Age: 17

_**A/N: So, now you have an idea of what was running through Crystal's head and a small little tidbit at the end that can be taken as you see fit. XD For now. XD**_

_** This story is directly linked with Times to Remember and Things to Change and my upcoming one Disappearance, where Crystal plays a decent role in.**_

_** Will you all heed her warning at the end or will you throw it away as me trying to trick you? Whatever you choose you won't find out until the (evil?) author uploads Disappearance. XD Which may or may not be after Silence and Insanity. ^-^**_

_** Read and review! X3**_


End file.
